Fireflies
Fireflies are a Fire subspecies, created by user elani Lore Long ago, in the ancient eons after the Eleven had parted ways, the Flamecaller crafted a scorching wasteland now known as the Ashfall Waste. The fiery sparks that filled the air as her flames engulfed the land came to life and became the first and most ancient Royal Fireflies. Born directly from the fire of the Flamecaller, these fireflies were gifted with the strongest affinity to the elemental magic. They flit about in the wake of the Flamecaller for decades, awakening others of their kind from the drifting embers of the deity’s fire. Those awoken by the Royals were the second of their kind, the Nobles. Each Royal gathered their own following of Nobles, until there were nothing left but dying embers. From these, the Common Fireflies awoke as the last of their kind to come into existence. After the emergence of the Commons, the fireflies dispersed, lighting the sky as they passed. Nowadays, Fireflies live hidden away in small groups, but it was said that all Kingdoms of Fireflies were once united into one large, vibrant society in ancient times. When they broke away from the Flamecaller, they held the ultimate knowledge of the how to wield Fire magic. The group settled somewhere in the Molten Scar, but the exact location of where their ancient kingdom lay is often up for debate since the land is always shifting due to the flows of lava. Due to an enormous dispute amongst the Royals, the society crumbled and split apart into the smaller Kingdoms we know today.' Society Classes Fireflies organize themselves on a class based system according to genome. This lineage system is ancient, and instantly adhered to and respected by all fireflies; aberrant members of the firefly society are rare in the history of this species and are referred to as Renegades. Renegades are rejected by fireflies as a whole and live their lives in solitude, or with other clans free of fireflies. Societies of fireflies are called Kingdoms and are often ancient, predating other lairs and clans by centuries. Kingdoms are ruled by 1-2 Royals - a patriarch and a matriarch. Fireflies are reclusive in nature, living deep in isolation for generations without having ever been found. Historically, the only fireflies who had ever made contact with outside clans were the Renegades. Recently, firefly kingdoms all over the Ashfall waste have begun establishing contact with neighboring clans for a variety of reasons. Royal Ripple - Butterfly - Glimmer The top of the hierarchy, these fireflies are natural leaders. Respected for the purity of their fires, they are immediately recognized amongst the fireflies as the first class. These individuals are exceedingly rare, as they commonly only choose to breed amongst themselves to preserve the purity of their ancient bloodlines. Over the course of their lives, each prioritizes expanding on their values of leadership. With their gossamer wings and internal fire shining through the glistening skin on their bellies, the Royals easily command any space they float into. Because of their inherent tendency to lead, they often clash with clanmates outside of the firefly subspecies, and with other Royals as well. Often, there are only 2 Royals at most per Kingdom, a patriarch and a matriarch.' Noble: Nobles are second to the Royals, and command the hierarchy in small committees in the absence of a Royal. More commonly seen than royals, it was once thought that the Nobles were the top of the firefly class tier system. It’s rare for a Kingdom to lack a Royal, and typically if it does, it won’t be long until one moves in to claim the territory.' Nightlight: Ripple - Peregrine - Glimmer Nightlights are known for their shining bellies where their inner fire glows hot. Groups of Nightlights like to live nearer to where the Royals reside. As a result, the further into a Kingdom you venture, the brighter it becomes even without the light of the sun or moon. These Nobles are thought to be tasked with defending the nest of the Royals, and make fearsome opponents. They glow brightly and become searing hot to the touch when agitated, and will overwhelm aggressors in a storm of fire. The behavior is noted to be very similar to bees swarming to protect their queen. Embershard: Ripple - Butterfly - Gembond Also called the Renegade Royals, they did not appear from the wake of the Flamecaller as the other fireflies did. Their existence came about from a forbidden union between a Royal and a Common Firefly. The committee of Royals in the First Kingdom broke amongst themselves in how to handle the matter until finally, in a consolidated cry for punishment, the Royals shattered the sacred fires of the Common Fireflies and banished them to the outskirts of the Kingdoms. The Royal who had breached etiquette was stripped of her title and cast out with the Commons, her own inner flame being broken as well. She became the first Embershard Noble, the Commons accepting her to lead the ranks. Recognizing her gossamer wings as that of a Royal, they adhere to their inherent instinct to follow. When the First Kingdom broke apart and the Fireflies scattered once more, it’s said the first Embershard led a fabled few away to become the Kingdom of Renegades. Though she had been broken and trampled upon by her society, she still held the power to rule as a Royal by birthright. The presence of an Embershard is highly scandalous in any society that isn’t the Kingdom of Renegades.' Common: Ripple - Peregrine - Gembond During the time of the FIrst Kingdom, Common Fireflies displayed their sacred fires in their bellies like the Royals and Nobles did, though nowhere near as bright or impressive. In the largest scandal their kind ever knew, each had their sacred fires broken into dying embers glittering across their bodies. Many Commons who understood the plight of the Embershard and her mate followed her to become the Kingdom of Renegades, fabled today to be ruled by her descendants, all displaying the gossamer wings of the Royals and the broken fires of the Commons. The Commons who resented having their flames shattered broke away and followed the Royals, hoping that their flames be restored and the shame they display for daring breach standards be revoked. They hover around the outskirts of the Kingdoms, daring not approach the inner sanctums where the Nobles and Royals reside unless the Kingdom is in great danger. Though they are regarded as the lowest tier of Firefly society, in times of trouble they are still fiercely protected by the Nightlight Nobles as part of the Kingdom. In turn for protection, they provide in whatever way they can serve. External Links Official Fire Subspecies Public Hub Userpage of elani Fireflies subspecies page Category:Fire